


Facebook Famous

by dangergays



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Frank, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, im sorry, not really frerard, old one shot, revenge porn, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangergays/pseuds/dangergays
Summary: The first time it happened it had been funny. Just a not-so-innocent joke that was liked and shared on Facebook among friends and classmates. Gerard had been sitting on the toilet, having finished his business there a long time ago, now just browsing Facebook, when the video was sent to him. The thumbnail was small and blurry, and he wasn't really interested in watching the video, but of course Facebook started playing the video without his consent and his eyes widened.(old oneshot from 2015)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/OMC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Facebook Famous

The first time it happened it had been funny. Just a not-so-innocent joke that was liked and shared on Facebook among friends and classmates. Gerard had been sitting on the toilet, having finished his business there a long time ago, now just browsing Facebook, when the video was sent to him. The thumbnail was small and blurry, and he wasn't really interested in watching the video, but of course Facebook started playing the video without his consent and his eyes widened.

The video displayed a guy. A guy Gerard immediately recognized from his school (wasn't his name Frank?), perched on top of a bed with white sheets, blanket probably thrown to the ground. The thing that stunned Gerard was that Frank was naked, on his knees, dildo in hand and breathing heavily.

The camera shook, and a dark voice emitted from somewhere behind the camera, "C'mon Frank, do it like I told ya."

Frank raised an eyebrow and placed the dildo underneath him, "Like this?" his voice almost like a long breath.

The camera shook again and someone's thumb appeared in the corner for a small second, "Yeah, fuck yeah. So good for me, Frankie."

Gerard couldn't watch more. With trembling hands and a completely red face he paused the video. Maybe he'd watch it later in the confines of his own room and bed.

He left quickly finished his bathroom visit and left the room.

-

The video had gone around that weekend, and now it was Monday. Gerard found himself at his and Mikey's high school, though he could barely recognize it. There was a tension in the air, hushed whispers here and there between friends.

The hallway went completely dead-silent when Frank Iero stepped into the building.

At first, Frank didn't notice anything. He didn't have many friends, so he never really payed any attention to the people he passed in the hallway. He had his headphones up on almost max, some obscure punk band omitting from he device, and was staring at the ground, jamming to whatever song was on. You could hear what he was humming because of the lack of chatter or students hurrying to class. It wasn't until he stopped by his locker, pulled off his headphones, found his science book, and turned around that he noticed something wasn't quite right.

The moment he turned around, everyone who had been ogling him (which was basically everyone in the hallway, including Gerard) quickly turned their gaze to focus on something else. Frank definitely noticed. He decided to ignore it, and decided to just get the fuck to science class already. Frank cut his way through the mass of people looking at him, heading to the science wing, wishing he had brought his headphones that were now lying securely in his locker.

Then someone started giggling. And the giggle just grew. It started in one mouth, and continued in another, many others. Soon everyone were laughing and spewing out comments. Gerard felt dizzy, but he couldn't help but chuckle too. Frank stopped dead in his tracks, and looked so bewildered. He stood there for a few seconds before sprinting to class.

It was during lunch Frank found the video. On Sunday he had broken up with his boyfriend, and two hours later the video had been posted.  
He wanted to die.

-

The second time it happened, it was not funny. Not in the slightest.

This time around, Gerard was lying in his bed, about to fall asleep, but doing his nightly Facebook browsing before sleep caught up with him. Without warning, someone he barely knew in his math class, sent him a link, which led him to a video, not that this was a rare occurrence, but you couldn't tell what the video was due to the dark thumbnail. It was if someone had filmed in a room with bad lighting. Then the video started playing, and Gerard was stunned to silence.

You couldn't really see much at first, but you could definitely hear it. It seemed to be filmed at a party, the bass from some shitty song booming from a distant room. There were voices, but they weren't really audible at first, and you couldn't distinguish them from each other, until Gerard clearly heard someone order, "grab him". Someone turned some kind of flash or light on, the source unknown, and let you see the scene playing out on the bed. Gerard recognized Frank, who looked drunk beyond compare, maybe even a little drugged too, if he wasn't mistaken. It didn't look like he was in much of a shape to fight back, so he was pushed around like a rag-doll. Before anyone could voice a word, Frank's pants were pulled down to his thighs, underwear soon following, the guys surrounding Frank muttering small comments that made Gerard's skin crawl, as if his back was made up of a thousand worms. This seemed to spark something within the too-far-gone Frank, and you could barely hear a small "no" making it's way past his pretty lips.

"The fuck you say, bitch?" The guy looming over Frank scoffed. Gerard recognized him from the high school's football team. It was a big, buff and scary-looking guy. He has had had the displeasure of being in his way a few times.

"P-please don't." Frank's voice sounded completely wrecked, choked.

The number of guys manhandling Frank was unknown to Gerard, but he could hear them all laughing.

"Little sluts like you don't deserve to be heard," one of the guys behind the camera said, and a sock was stuffed into Frank's mouth, "look at this as a greeting from Aron. 'M sure he wouldn't mind if we played with his bitch for a bit."

Frank was a mess, but he couldn't fight back. He was too weak, too far under the influence. He couldn't do much else besides lying there and taking it. Gerard was completely frozen. He was so shocked that he couldn't stop the video, forgetting that there even was a pause button. When the video ended, Gerard felt sick and nauseous, and he quickly ran to the toilet to puke his guts out.

-

School the next day had been hell. Gerard had arrived late, which caused him to walk into a huge mess. Everyone was talking loudly, either laughing or spewing evil comments. He couldn't see what everyone was making such a fuss about. Until he reached his locker. There, not far away from where he stood, he could make out three guys wrestling on the floor, one of them being Frank. Frank tried to muster all he had to put up a fight, but it seemed hopeless, the two older guys clearly had an overhand, and were currently beating the shit out of Frank. Gerard could catch the words slut and whore a multitude of times, including some other creative nicknames.

He hurried to class.

-

Gerard had always been a quiet and shy kid. He still was, but he regret not speaking up, not speaking to Frank sooner. The news hit him a few days later. He didn't know whether or not he should be surprised. Frank had taken his own life. His mother had found him in their bathtub after she had come home from a late shift, with deep slashes down both of his wrists and an empty bottle of pills on the floor. 

There was no saving Frank Iero. He had already been dead for 5 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Big yikes. I'm sorry for this. If you know about anyone struggling with anything, don't be afraid to speak up.


End file.
